1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a time piece, and more particularly to a portable time piece such as a wristwatch, pocket watch, or the like, and wherein there is provided a light diffusing member in a circumferential portion above the dial face whereby to illuminate the dial face and radiate light outwardly of the face.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known to provide wristwatches with illuminescent paint in certain areas of the dial face thereof whereby time may be displayed in a dark area. It is also known to mount a lamp in a glass ring located under a dial disc as disclosed in British Patent No. 271,377. However, such a ring cannot be adapted to existing watches and the thickness of the watch casing must be enlarged, such a ring also provides faint illuminence only in the peripheral edge of the dial disc and is not intended to reflect light outside the dial face to illuminate external objects. It is also difficult to replace the lamp as it is necessary to remove the movement and dial face for access thereto. It is also known to utilize light sources in alarm clocks or clock radios of the non-portable type to illuminate the dial face. A non-portable time clock is one that is not intended to be continuously carried on the person.